Truth or Dare
by shade0
Summary: The NJO gang saddle up for some ToD.


"Truth or dare?"  
  
Jacen flashed a Solo-grin as he chose dare. It felt good that he was actually letting go, even for just a moment. Letting go of his brother's death...letting go of his horrific torture...and for just one moment letting himself bask in the childhood that was so quickly robbed from him.  
  
After the Knighting ceremony organized by Uncle Luke and Cal Omas, some of the new Jedi huddled around each other for some youthful mischief. Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Alema, and Zekk sat in a circle. Ever since he had been reunited with her, Jacen could not take her eyes off of the gorgeous Hapan Queen. He had never seen Tenel in any other attire other than traditional Jedi robes, and the buoyancy of her royalwear blew Jacen away. He loved the way she ran her finger through her soft, red hair; loved the way her face lit up as she saw him. For almost a year he had dreamed about kissing her, telling her how much he loved her, and what she would say in return. He loved how...  
  
Uh-oh. Jacen's heart leapt to the back of his throat as he saw his sister's smirk of mischief. The twin bond must have given his feelings away. Now he was gonna get it.  
  
"Jacen Solo, I dare you to kiss Tenel Ka!"  
  
"Sithspit," he cursed under his breath. After sending a durasteel- melting look towards her sister (who was having trouble keeping a straight face herself), he nodded, acknowledging the dare.  
  
"Well come on, Jedi." Zekk teased. Jacen felt the hairs on his back stand. Suddenly he was very aware that everyone was watching him.  
  
Being a Jedi Knight and all, Jacen didn't really have much as far as kissing went. Clumsily, he moved towards the beautiful Jedi Queen and leaned in. Closing his eyes, he drifted closer and closer to her...felt her anxiety building up in sync with his own. His heart beat as if it were about to explode. They were so close now...Jacen brought his lips up, closing the distance between the two of them – and got Tenel Ka in the nose. Jacen blushed erratically as the room erupted in laughter. However as he looked into Tenel's eyes he felt everything melt away. The girl – Jacen had never thought of her as a girl before- the girl smiled, and brought her arms around Jacen's neck, and planted a long, passionate kiss on Jacen's lips. Slowly laying down with Jacen on top, they kissed again, and again. He felt his body being bathed in pure bliss.  
  
"You're beautiful." He managed to say. Her grip tightened in response.  
  
Tenel felt his tongue course around her lips, requesting entrance. She felt happy to oblige. Jacen was so cute. His tongue barely touched hers at first, and she could sense his uncertainty. How long had she kept her feelings bottled up? Only when it was too late, and she had become a Queen of a distant star system, had it finally come out. Tenel surged forward and took Jacen's tongue in her own, dueling with his. She ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair, tugging on it slightly. Reluctantly, he broke away from her as it was probably someone else's turn. However, they played the rest of the game hand in hand, in the sanctuary of their forgotten youth.  
  
"I've got one," Zekk spoke up. "I dare Alema to kiss Tahiri!"  
  
Alema felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Zekk you sick little nerfherder!" The Twi'lek's tentacles swayed, the human equivalent of a blush.  
  
Jaina laughed. "I knew it! Zekk's a perv!"  
  
Of course nobody knew what he really meant. Since there were only two males and four females playing, he needed to somehow pair everybody off so that he could have Jaina all to himself. His lover for her never once failed since their days on the Jedi Academy of Yavin 4. A stuck up fighter pilot like Jag didn't deserve her. As soon as these feelings came out, Zekk shoved them back into the depths of his mind, and slapped on a smile.  
  
"Well let's see it!"  
  
Tesar Sebatyne was at a loss to human behaviour. What possible pleasure could come from a game so twisted as this one? From the refreshment stand, Tesar and Lowbacca heard a loud whoop coming from their colleague's room. As they rushed over to see what happened, they saw Jacen holding hands with Tenel Ka, and Alema Rar on top of Tahiri Veila, as if they had just finished a long kiss. Tesar felt his eyes grow wide with arousal.  
  
"This one thinkz we might have misssssed ssssomething..."  
  
Lowie could only nod. 


End file.
